Where can he be?
by Red Wolf Fang
Summary: Kenshin has been kidnapped by some creepy guys who knows he was hitokiri battousai. And thay want him dead! What are the rest of the gang going to do? hahaha sorry i suck at summaries but try it out. Onegai? Rated T to be safe.
1. Gone

Where could he be?

Hi red wolf fang here this is my first story so be nice. Kenshin has been kidnapped by some scary types and his friends can't find him. The scary types knows that he was the battousai and wants to kill him. Now how will this end?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did he would have stripped a long time ago . Kenshin belongs to the mastermind Watsuki san. But this particular story belongs to me tough.

Kaoru woke up earlier that day than she had in ages she did not know why it was just an uncertain feeling in the pits of her stomach. She went outside the dojo expecting to find Kenshin there doing his usual chores, but he was not there. Kaoru ran into the kitchen looking for him but there was no smell of good cooking and when she came in he was not there either. `Yahiko!` She screamed `What busu?` `Kenshin is gone! I have searched everywhere but I can't find him` Yahiko fell into the kitchen while shouting ``WHAT? We have to get Sano and Megumi and search for him!`

…..

After about 7 hours of searching every place they could think of the gang met up tired and dirty at the Kamiya dojo. `He isn't to be found anywhere!` Sano shouted as he arrived. Everyone looked up startled, but it was like some of the light that had been in their eyes earlier had just disappeared. After a moment of silence they heard a knock on the door. Kaoru ran out and they all jumped from their seats when they heard her` WHAT?!` They all ran out to her where she stood with a letter in her hand. `What does it say Tanuki? Is it about Ken-san?` Megumi asked. Kaoru didn't answer she just handed over the letter as tears started to flow down her face. Megumi looked at her, read the letter and then gasped at the words.

_Dear residents at the Kamiya Dojo._

_We have your little friend battousai in our custody. You should know that he put up quite a fight, but when we threatened to hurt the lovely little assistant master he came with us quite willingly. This man that you know as the wanderer Kenshin Himura is the murderer Hitokiri Battousai and he must be put to justice for all the lives he has taken. If you would like to see this dear friend of your ever again you must come up with something quite quick because we will execute him in a few days._

_Love your rightful judge._

Kenshin woke up because of a sudden pain in his wrist. He looked to both sides and saw that he hung both of his wrists cuffed to the wall with blood streaming down his arms, he must have been trashing in his sleep. `Now how is our dear prisoner holding up?` a dark voice asked. Kenshin just stared at him and the man kicked him the stomach (he obviously wasn't very patient) and Kenshin doubled over in pain. When he managed to get up again he kept staring straight into the man's eyes. He started to remember what happened the night before and it wasn't exactly a lovely memory.

Sorry that this chapter was so short but it was more like an intro than a real chapter really. Oh and by the way please review because if no one reviews I won't write any more chapters and that would be kinda sad if someone likes it but don't review and don't get any more chapters. And I will just shut up now because I'm just ranting now.

_Dictionary_

_Busu- Means ugly. Yahikos way of addressing Kaoru._

_Tanuki- Raccoon. Megumis way of addressing Kaoru_

_Hitokiri- You should know what this means but if you don't: Manslayer_

_Rurouni- You should know this one too but here it is: Wanderer._

Remember to review! Se ya all3


	2. All for her

All for her.

Hi again thanks for the reviews they really help and I will do my best! I fixed up a tiny mistake in the last chapter: Tanuki means raccoon not weasel. I apologize if that I rushed through the story a bit, but I was in a hurry since we had an important match. But you can't get better without failing a bit right?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin, he belongs to Watsuki san.

_Last: `Now how is our dear prisoner holding up?` a dark voice asked. Kenshin just stared at him and the man kicked him the stomach (he obviously wasn't very patient) and Kenshin doubled over in pain. When he managed to get up again he kept staring straight into the man's eyes. He started to remember what happened the night before and it wasn't exactly a lovely memory._

_Flashback:_

He had woken up really early that morning, and when he went to the kitchen he realized there wasn't enough tofu for Kaoru donos breakfast. He wondered if it was too early to go get tofu but decided against it, so he went down to the city to get some. Kenshin didn't bother putting up a note since he thought he would be back before the others woke up anyways. He was walking down the street humming a softly. He didn't know where the song was from but it felt like he had known it for his entire life. Suddenly he realized that he was being followed. Not because he could hear them and when he turned around he couldn't see them either but he felt their strong killing ki. They must have realized that they where busted because in the same moment Kenshin noticed them the men jumped up before him. ¨Oro?¨ Kenshin said with a confused look on his face, why where these thugs following him? One of the men stepped in front of the other, he was muscular and tall with a creepy grin and a scar from his left eye to the right side of his mouth (he was by the way the man who kicked Kenshin). He looked at Kenshin and said

¨my my, the famous Hitokiri battousai just walked straight into our hands. And don't even try to deny it¨ he said, when Kenshin started to open his mouth

¨We know you are the battousai and you must be put to justice¨. Faster than the eye could possibly see Kenshin drew his sakabatou and a red blur flew towards the second of the men and knocked him out cold. The scar man growled and shouted at Kenshin

¨Fine! If you wish to do it the hard way why don't we just send a group over to that dear dojo of yours and kill you little girlfriend eh?¨ Kenshin got ghostly pale and sheathed his sakabatou before turning to the man, amber now swirling in the violet eyes of the now very angry and scared rurouni.

¨Keep Kaoru dono out of this! I will come with you peacefully just don't hurt her¨. He remembered to have said this, and then he heard something rustle in the leaves behind him, something hard connected with the back of his head and everything went black.

_End of flashback._

…

Kenshin sat against the wall silently watching his captors. He was trying to think of a way to get out of there but he needed his sakabatou to do that. And even though he could see it the captors had placed it just out of reach. He could hear the two of them talking and from the conversation he realized that his friends had been looking for him all day. The two thugs just sat there laughing at the hopeless effort of his friends. Kenshin started to pull furiously at the cuffs, but the only thing he got from it was some incredibly painful wounds to his wrists. The scar man heard and turned to him

¨Still got some spunk in you eh? Well let's fix that shall we¨. The other man who was quite small compared to his companion came towards him with a devilish grin on the skinny face. The small one pulled a dagger out from his belt and when he stood right before Kenshin he suddenly started to cut him on his arms then proceeded down to his stomach. The pain was numbing and Kenshin barely managed to keep his eyes open to stay conscious. Kenshin could feel and see the blood streaming from the wounds, making a puddle on the floor under him. The cutting went on for what felt like hours for poor Kenshin and tears started filling his eyes. Kenshin felt his mind slowly fading towards the darkness and as his mind was swallowed by it his last thought was ¨Kaoru dono¨.

Kaoru suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pits of her stomach. The group still stood in the hall and it was completely silent like the world itself was holding its breath. Suddenly like a button was pushed everyone started talking in each other's mouths but everyone agreed to one thing

¨Execute him?! For what killing people ten years ago? He isn't the Hitokiri anymore he is just a peaceful rurouni¨ they all looked at Yahiko who was the one to say what they were all thinking, and got surprised when they saw the young boy shaking, tears running down his face. Yahiko looked up at them with tearful eyes and Kaoru hurried over to him, hugging him as if she was trying to protect him from all evil. The group silently looked at the two of them as Yahiko kept shaking. Kaoru looked up at them from behind the crying Yahiko and they saw that she was crying as well

¨It's because of me they got him. If they hadn't threatened to kill me he could have beaten them and come home¨. They all looked down at Kaoru shocked it was true that was what the letter said, but they would have found something to threaten him with anyways.

It was getting late and since Yahiko was absolutely devastated at the thought of his idol being killed they put him to bed and Kaoru stayed there until he was asleep. When she came down she sat down on her usual place not talking to anyone or looking anyone in the eyes, it was obvious that she blamed herself for all of this.

There another chapter finished. Phuu*dries forehead*. Now then remember to review because no review means no new chapter. And I also need some help: should I let the group find Kenshin or should he get out himself? And do you have any ideas for the rest of the story? Oh well ha I tortured Kenshin *evil smirk* What will happen to him?

_Dictionary_

_Oro- Kenshins way of saying what. It's his trademark._

_Sakabatou- A katana with the blade on the wrong side._

_Ki- Basically your unseen lifeforce_

_Battousai- Manslayer_

Remember to review!Se ya all3


End file.
